


【农橘/超级制霸】失控危机（十二/完）

by hugesweet



Series: 【农橘/超级制霸】失控危机 [12]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugesweet/pseuds/hugesweet





	【农橘/超级制霸】失控危机（十二/完）

夜色掩盖了城市的喧嚣，路灯成排将地砖照成暗黄色，救护车的鸣笛声打破了独属于黑暗的宁静，今夜必定不太平。

“衣服撩一下。”

“机器移过来点。”

医护人员正有条不紊地在林彦俊身上贴贴片，而打电话急救的人手足无措地不知道该往哪站，一句请留步便将他隔在了门外。

“你是产妇的Alpha吗？请在家属栏这里签字。”

“好，好的。”

 

-

 

陈立农买好了电影票等着林彦俊从孕妇瑜伽私教班回来，离预产期还有一周，卸货前带球放纵的快乐正式进入倒计时，满床的玫瑰花瓣已经铺好，只等浪漫电影归来情到浓时宽衣解带。

不光是胸部微隆起小蜜桃涨奶，越到怀孕后期林彦俊的屁股越是浑圆，加之最近上课的成果，衣柜里好久没穿的孕前小骚内裤重新穿上，被浑圆的软肉挤进臀缝一定很合适……光是想想画面有的人就感觉身前已经开始硬了起来。

 

“夭寿哦，陈立农你想吓死我吗！”

刚一进门就跟等待主人下班回家的金毛一样又搂又抱还要亲，鞋还没穿就被托着屁股抵在墙上，开关膈得后背难受，他推得多远下一次就啃咬得又多凶，还没摆弄多久呢身子就软了下来。

“老婆今天还能那样吗？”

“哪样？”

“就，前天那样舔我。”

有时候找个年轻力壮的小奶狗也不见得就是好事啊，在精力充沛体力无限的同时，沉迷享乐不思进取，床上功夫没见长，一门心思就想找洞捅。臀缝抵着块硬邦邦的东西，林彦俊在奶狗看不到的地方翻了个白眼，到底是谁伺候谁啊？

肚子太大跪贴在床上有点不方便，只好跪趴着塌腰撅着屁股给他口，哪知道这个狗东西闲着没事干趁机伸脚踢他两腿间的东西，林彦俊狠吸了一口伞头中间的眼，躺在床上的人倒吸一口凉气这才安分下来。

 

“咦，好多水，”膝盖被他压在胸两侧，手里自然也没闲下来，涨了一天的奶都快被他揉通了，“淫荡老婆。”

可紧跟挺身的频率，后穴中的液体越来越多，浸湿大片床单。就算是再不思进取但他也是有常识的，林彦俊不知是疼还是爽得浑身布满细密的汗珠，陈立农已经飞奔下床打了120。

 

-

 

生产记录：  
产O被送入院时后穴已开到三指宽度，内部积攒大量Alpha精液，生殖腔已开，未被进入。心率过快，血压偏高。

 

头顶的灯光很亮，几个医护人员被口罩遮得只剩眼睛，环绕着床低头看他。为首的医师正那他当例子现场给学生们讲解临床案例，助产护士跟他说了一通他一句没听进去，林彦俊瞪着大眼，下半身被脱了干净只剩条专用毛巾罩着，冷风凉飕飕地吹进来。

委屈中带着点埋怨，埋怨里又透露着点紧张，紧张中又暗含着害怕。谁还不是第一次呢？总结起来就是——

“陈立农你他妈在哪！”

“我要见我男朋友！让我见我老公！冻死我了！”

 

没过多久一个套好了绿色手术服的男生慌慌张张地跑进来，撞到门上转过身不停对着门鞠躬，对不起对不起对不起……

“陈立农你还傻愣在那里干嘛！赶快给我过来！”

“好好好好的，老老婆加加加加油鸭！冲冲冲鸭！”

一个巴掌扣在脑袋上，手术帽差点飞出去，“冲你麻痹！”

生产真的会跟开车一样暴躁啊，陈立农觉得孕期心经里说得真对。既然Alpha都来了，助产护士顺便就在一旁教陈立农如何释放一些安抚的信息素缓解疼痛促进生产，但产O一副发情的模样是怎么回事？

 

几个小时下来整层楼的人都知道陈立农这个名字了，实习医生拍了拍他的肩，记录一场临床案例耳膜都快爆了，“你的Omega真的，很辣。”

林彦俊被推进了病房小眯一会儿，等醒过来的时候陈立农正侧对着他，一抽一抽的，“农农？”

陈立农转过身，手里抱小孩的姿势特别僵硬，眼白已经哭红了。

“怎么了？”

“老婆呜呜呜，好伟大哦呜呜呜呜呜……我们，我们现在是一家三口了……”

他接过BB还要给小孩顺背，“知道了知道了，已经是要当爸爸的人了，不能哭了啊。”

 

-

 

坐月子修养期间，他感觉奶狗有可能出轨。

BB的啼哭声又把他吵醒了，半夜喂奶真的很烦，一晚上起床喂几次几乎不用睡了，林彦俊顶着两个大黑眼圈解开了睡衣纽扣。旁边的人又不在，这个礼拜已经第几次了，总是躲到书房反锁着门偷偷摸摸不知道在干什么。

说了几次了还死不悔改，他也没力气继续训斥了。

BB吃完奶终于哄睡着，总算安静了。林彦俊起身准备去厨房找点吃的，路过书房发现门忘了锁，暖黄色的灯光从门缝里泄进走廊的月光。

我倒要看看你在搞什么鬼。

 

绿色切割垫板上的工具被熟睡的人挤到一旁，美工刀还没收起来，刀锋差几厘米就能划伤手，他叹了口气，把刀收进了刀身，这些破铜烂铁早晚给他扔掉。

移动几下换了位置，台灯底下一对铝制可乐罐做的戒指反射出光芒，这什么。他把戒指戴在无名指上，大小刚好，接口处焊接的有一点突出，但打磨圆滑，刚镀的银色还没散味。

袖口抻在手肘的臂弯下还压着张折痕严重印着大学校名的草稿纸。

 

我的彦俊老婆：

咳咳咳，好紧张啊。诶，有空吗？我想跟你讲件事。第一次见面的时候，我坐在角落的沙发里看你跳舞的样子就被迷住了，对你的喜欢就是从那时开始的吧。后来意外标记这件事也不能全怪我吧？很抱歉都是我的错，就算重来我也不打算改，我是真的不知道该怎么办，可是你又晕过去了，酱。

其实我也有偷偷庆幸啦，因为这样就可以留在老婆身边嘿嘿嘿，虽然那个合同真的很黑心，我喜欢的人最后也喜欢我，感觉好幸福好幸福！！

我都没有钱诶，总不能用老婆的卡去买戒指叭，前后做了快二十个了，真的好难哝！虽然不是很完美但已经是最能拿出手的一个ne，所以，咳咳，我可以给你带上吗？

我想保护你一辈子。

 

写那么纯情干嘛啦？就很好哭啊，产后真的好容易就感动了。揉乱了瓜皮头，对方也只是哼哼几声继续睡。看来是真的累了，白天要买菜做饭洗碗打扫卫生，第一次给BB换尿布快把人恶心坏了，林彦俊两个大黑眼圈他也没好到哪去。他把戒指摘下来放回原位，给陈立农带上了门。

 

真到了求婚的时候，陈立农却没有收获想象中的兴奋和感动，对方只是一直笑着点头。

“怎么啦，农农？”

BB在摇篮床里一个劲嘬手，梦里可能又在狠狠吃奶了。林彦俊从浴室出来洗净身上的奶味，金汤力的味道环绕在床上的小山，好不容易扒开条缝，里面是张哭唧唧的脸，还因为缺氧闷得通红。

“你是不是，是不是不想嫁给我？”陈立农狠吸了一下鼻涕，“你，你因为被绑定了才被迫答应的对不对？被我用BB和标记绑定了……”

“你怎么老是这样想啊？”林彦俊从床头柜抽了张纸巾给他擦，居然被一只手打掉了，“你再这样我生气了啊！”

“你看，现在就生气了！你根本就不想嫁给我！”

一激动就控制不好信息素，BB皱着眉不停哼哼，林彦俊又得爬到床边轻摇几下摇篮床，哭唧唧的人也愧疚地跟过来。

 

随后就被人从背后死死圈住，声音闷闷的，“你就不能，喜欢一下我吗？”

“我没有不喜欢你啊。”

“真的吗？”

一个个哄真的好累啊，感觉像在养二胎，言简意赅地把书房里的事解释了一遍，奶狗还将信将疑。只剩一个办法了，每次都是这样，无论怎么哄最后都要献完身才会露出吃饱饱美滋滋我最乖的表情。

 

可现在献身他也有自己的顾忌，BB是顺产生的，拼了老命从生殖腔挤出来，还在甬道的时候一直压迫G点，整个人从疼痛的呐喊瞬间转变为带着微微痉挛的情动。

身体格外敏感的最shiny的Omega完全使不上力，助产护士引导的话没一句是能听进去的，眼底氤氲脑内早就不知道换成什么画面了。

一直卡在甬道不出来，可能会有窒息的危险，医生已经在做剖腹产的准备了，可陈立农不想在他身上留刀，Omega本人也必定是不愿意的，最后抱着试一试的心态，伸了两根手指钳制舌尖来回逗弄总算分散了注意力。

 

“好了，不哭了。”眼角的泪被吻了几下，“再哭很丑啊。”

“丑你要吗？”红红的狗狗眼光波。

顺水推舟，虽然简单，但有效。

 

两人都栽回床上，扒开沾着奶渍的睡袍吮吸，和BB不同的是奶狗还顺带围着一圈乳晕打转，另一边也没闲着，像猫踩奶一样五只包裹着发胀的部位挤弄，一会儿放手一会儿用力，手指印在微微隆起的胸上若隐若现。

噗嗤——

还胀着的胸溢出汁水，顺着隆起的小山留在指缝，大BB在尖尖上狠嘬一口，本就有点肿的小头被叼起吮吸再啵得一声分离痛得打了个奶颤。

这还没喝够，因为怀孕而长出的小A杯被双手压着拢在一起，乳尖对着乳尖，张嘴将两个一起含了进去。

BB睡觉的时候仍在不停产奶，为了避免浪费和储存更多的奶量，吸奶器他也在用，吸起来最多打个激灵抖一抖就算过去了。

可大BB这一吸，仿佛要把他精气都瞬间吸干似的头皮发麻，弄得满身鸡皮疙瘩还忍不住泄出一声带着颤的嘤咛。

 

“你真是，够了哦，等会还要喂奶。”

猫妈妈躺在床上无奈任凭小猫作弄，不像小BB还没长牙，大BB下嘴没个轻重的，牙齿总是磕到胸上的尖尖，触电般的酥麻感立刻从尾椎骨一路攀沿而上。

陈立农嘴上正忙着，没工夫搭理他，抓着手就扯到胯间硬邦邦的东西，要摸。

他叹了口气，敞开的双腿还屈着，空着的手臂穿过身上人的腋下轻柔地顺背，另一只手伸进大BB的睡裤娴熟地给人套弄起来。

 

“别啃那里啊。”

嘴上是这么说，但也不见阻拦，双腿绕着奶狗的腰间，手还攀在肩上，因为侧颈的啃咬而被迫仰长了脖子，孕期比较怕热的体质还没完全消散，皮肤逐渐泛起粉色。后颈的腺体一直被似有若无的撩拨，痒痒的胀胀的，似乎在等待一场必然的馈赠。

 

陈立农盯着这具身体看了良久，不同于初见面时的潇洒浪荡，现在多了几分熟龄少妇的韵味。红晕在身，肚子已经消下大半，但甬道还没恢复先前的紧致，双腿屈蜷贴在胸侧，眼神望向别处，又低眉偷瞟了一眼，无声的邀请怎么会不懂。

像逗小猫小狗玩似的，轻轻捏捏粉红伞头，少妇被调戏得瞪大了眼睛，看起来就像是娇嗔，他在嘟嘟肿肿的嘴唇上又啄了一下。

他把人抱了起，阴茎边对着吸了进去，既然都是这种姿势，自己动就不用说了。可还没动几下有人就耐不住性子了，后穴的肉刃开始了声嘶力竭的讨伐，四肢都攀在身上也压不住颠簸，睡袍从后滑下露出大片细腻光洁的肌肤和一长条脊椎窝。

“你别……呃……别搞那么大动静。”林彦俊瞟了一眼摇篮床里皱眉的BB。

“你别叫不就好了。”他堵上那人的嘴，除了金汤力味还有一股奶香。

“嗯…唔……听话，唔……”

双人床吱吱作响，还是磕到了贴边的摇篮床，啼哭声一响起林彦俊就头疼，推开在脖颈和耳后作乐的人，屁股扭动两下阴茎便滑了出来。

 

“宝宝不哭不哭了。”

BB被抱了起来，寻着味找到挺立的食之源，突如其来地嘬奶还是让情欲未消的人浑身一抖，拧着眉倒吸好几口气才压下来。

明明只叫我宝宝啊，他算个什么东西！

大BB心里很不是滋味，低头看着硬邦邦湿润润就是没释放的小兄弟发愣，第几次了，每次都是这样！

 

“哎，陈立农你干嘛！”身后突然被压了上来，又不敢扭动太大怕呛到BB。

“现在是陈立农了，以前都是宝宝的！”

脑壳疼，刚哄下一个另一个又开始闹腾，“好好，宝宝宝宝，听话好不好？等他睡着了再帮农农宝宝打出来，嗯？”一直被摸下半身也不好阻拦。

“不好！”

说着睡袍就从后被掀起来，林彦俊还跪坐在脚后跟的屁股被拖了起来，肉刃对准还没完全紧闭的洞挤了进去。

林彦俊没了办法，只得托着还在嘬奶的BB单手跪趴在床上等身后的人消气，小脾气真的很难哄，鼓掌声、嘬奶声、吱吱声混杂在一起，眼睛也不准低头看，头被扭了过来津液顺着吻滑落。

 

“BB也是你非要生的，现在和他吃什么醋？”

“我现在后悔了不行吗！”

“行行，宝宝说什么都好，啊！”

一个巴掌落下还没反应过来又说错了什么没哄好敏感的奶狗，腰被打得塌下去成了座吊桥，BB还在嘬奶也太考验臂力，身后的抽插却并没有就此停下来，反愈演愈烈。

“宝宝，我唔……我有点累……”

陈立农把他撑着的手收了回来，压着林彦俊半跪坐在自己的大腿上留出一点可活动的空隙，死死搂住腰继续操干。

脑子里都在担心呛奶，托着手尽量减少传递到BB的震动。争宠的大BB被这个举动弄得更不爽了，一只手握紧阴茎不停抠弄马眼，舌尖来回舔弄腺体就是不咬破。他被逼得打着颤浑身发麻。

 

半跪着也很耗体力，大腿已经在微微打颤陈立农也没见要射的意思，他已经射了一滩在床单上，实在没了力气抱着吃饱喝足开始吧唧嘴的BB背靠在陈立农的胸膛，腿已经滑成了悬空鸭子坐随了他去。

 

空着的手抚摸身前孤零零的性器时浑身一个激灵，“你，你出来！”

“就不要！”

十个月没顶进去的地方被破门而入，BB没断奶更不敢吃药，“你听话！”

人为刀俎我为鱼肉时的呵斥有什么用？

越不让干什么越要和你对着干，卡进生殖腔口已经胀大成结的东西现在想拔也拔不出来了，成群结队的填满刚孕育过生命的地方，陈立农粗喘着气找到后颈有点发胀的腺体咬了下去，他闭着眼浑身都在颤抖着。

 

-

 

“你滚出去！”

一个枕头砸在脸上打得好痛，陈立农委屈巴巴地拍着卧室门，“呜呜呜老婆今天是新婚夜诶，外面好冷哦，宝宝会冻坏的。”

“狗崽种你还有脸叫！”

“呜呜呜我不是狗崽种我是你的宝宝……”

拖鞋也没穿，抱着枕头的小可怜把睡衣的纽扣系到了顶，把客厅的暖气悄悄打开后继续蹲在门口委屈巴巴。

“你不开门，我，我就睡在地板上，好冷哦呜呜呜……”

“我会冻感冒的……”

在一个阿欠之后房门总算打开了，陈立农背靠着门没了支撑倒在一双拖鞋上。感受到客厅和卧室毫无温差，房门又砰地关上，还带了咔哒的反锁声。

 

-

 

两个月后——

 

BB的啼哭声把他忙得焦头烂额，拆了纸尿裤查看也无异样，奶也刚烫温喂过，给个奶嘴又顶了出来。是太无聊了吗？

“宝贝，爸比给你变个魔术好不好？”

一双手挡着，一张开是个哭脸，一张开又是个笑脸。啼哭慢慢变成了咯咯地笑声。

 

林彦俊穿了件正儿八经的套装，屁股上的肉因为哺乳期也吃得太好还没减下去，撑得西裤后侧线条饱满，“晚饭你自己解决哦，我可能要晚点回来。”

“好~”摇篮床旁的人一把将他拉回双人床上。

“干嘛啦。”腰被圈得死死，紧贴在一起起不来。

“老婆穿这身太危险了，我怕那群臭官员会盯上你，然后，啊，太可怕了！我的老婆！”危险本险的两只手顺着腰向下，不安分地在臀瓣上揉搓。

“脑子整天在想什么啊你！”食指往太阳穴戳得头一歪。

 

“真的不需要我送吗？”刚考过驾照的人逮着机会就想展示车技。

“不用，再说你送我，谁在家带BB啊。”等会要换条内裤出门了，生产过后真的跟书里讲得一样，一点点挑逗就格外敏感，后面的手还坏心眼地戳戳，“你在干嘛？”

撅着嘴的人一只眼睛偷偷睁开一条缝，“男孩子闭眼就是要你亲亲~”

“就一下哦。”

原本只是蜻蜓点水软绵绵地触碰一下，哪知道突然被反压在床上一阵狼吻。锁骨周围都盖满印章之后大BB满意地舒了口气，“这样比较安全。”

 

火锅店里坐满了人，如果不预定的话，没两个小时是吃不上饭的。林彦俊寻着挥手走过去，BB还没断奶，O乳喂养期间一直都得忌口，火锅还只能点鸳鸯锅。

“陈立农呢？”陆定昊把一盘毛肚全倒进了红锅，“啊抱歉。”

小林翻了个白眼，“在家带BB。”

“所以你是赤裸裸的背叛？”

“诶？”

“偷偷跑出来放纵啊，跟我打电话还说什么店里有纠纷需要去跑一趟交资料，差点连我都信了我是个有编制爱找茬的公务员！”九秒毛肚被漏勺捞了起来悉数倒在自己盘里。

 

“有什么不行！”小林痛饮一口冰镇芬达，“等你生完就知道带小孩有多辛苦了！”他还要带两个！

“emmm，Jeffery家有保姆，我可能体会不到你的痛苦呢。”中指上的几克拉钻戒在灯光的反射下格外闪耀。

“这样啊，那这位准阔太打算什么时候把我店里的赊账清一下？可别跟我说你没钱。”

“都是姐妹嘛，何必这么计较呢？”

小林冷哼，捞了几颗鹌鹑蛋正准备蘸酱，胃里一阵恶心。

 

“打算什么时候结婚啊？要不要和姐妹一起？”

“今年内吧，等陈立农妈妈那边忙完过来。”

“他妈妈不会反对吧？”

生米都煮成熟饭了有什么好反对的？小林喝了几口冰饮压一压，胃里暂且平息下来。

 

“比如嫌你年纪大啊，又……”陆定昊嚼着魔芋望着窗外斟酌措辞，“很爱社交，这样。还有你们在论坛上的那个视频哦，我也看了，天哪你是养了狼狗叭，他妈妈知道他儿子是这……”

回过头来对面的座位已经空了，满脸疑惑的问服务生有没有看到人，服务生端着邻桌的饮料茫然摇头。

 

还没吃上饭林彦俊就撇下陆定昊飞奔去了洗手间，胃里总是间歇性的翻涌让他毫无食欲，明明没吃什么也不像是肠胃炎，刚吐过一次以为可以了，冲水站起来准备洗把脸出去又是一阵难忍的反胃。

“彦俊，你没事吧？”陆定昊在门外问。

越是吐到后边，脑子越是清醒。这种折磨他一年前也经历过，本以为这辈子都不会再有下次了。

林彦俊的手指捏得发白，扶着洗手池站了起来。

 

陈立农你这个狗逼！

 

-END


End file.
